Just So You Know
by Tonitantei-san
Summary: Based on Jesse McCartney's Just So You Know. My first song fic. R&R Thank you


_A/N: My first Song fic.. I have this in mind ever since I started I'll Never Let You Go, my first fan fiction, but not I'm not confident in writing it out._

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS THAT I USED IN THIS FICTION NEITHER THE SONG!**

**Just So You Know**

Shinichi's request of antidote was already granted. He's finally returned to his proud, athletic body that every girl in Japan would like to catch a glimpse on, or worse! Since the time he drank the pill, he's been dancing around with joy, literally, like a stupid toddler who received his stupid toy, in Haibara's term. Speaking of her, she's not Ai Haibara anymore, she's the scientist that Gin _was _crazy about hunting down since she got away, you know the story. And I said 'was' 'cause he's already a worm food and most importantly he can't disturb them now.

Back to the formerly known as Ai Haibara who is now the lovely, reddish-brown hair, with a slender body shape and that inerasable mature, cold, emotionless face named Shiho Miyano. Unlike Shinichi, she's not too pleased returning to her old self. It only brings back her bitter childhood, the death of her sister Akemi and all sorts of crap that happened in her life time. That's why Professor Agasa took the liberty of adopting her and making her his daughter, which she is pleased with. It's more fun having an adoptive father rather than going solo and flying to America all by herself.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you but I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away_

And _I don't know how to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop._

She gave out a sigh as she looks up on the starry above her head, twinkling happily, not her preferred mood for the night. Slight wind blows her hair lightly making it sway to every whisper of it. It feels nostalgic isn't it?

'_Just what I need_.' she smiled sadly. It's the same reason every time she got sad. Shinichi really loves Ran and ready to die for her. She knows it pretty well. Observing him from all those months wasn't just for nothing.

"Why did I even bother to love you, Kudo Shinichi?" She sighed disappointedly. She wanted to cry, but she's tired of crying herself to sleep every time she thinks about Shinichi getting together with Ran.

"Shiho-kun?" Hakase knocked at her bedroom door for dinner but he's left unanswered. He tried once more, louder. "Shiho-kun, dinner is ready. Please come down, you haven't eat anything yet." Hakase said with worry for her daughter. Since the day, she and Shinichi had returned back to normal, she locks herself in her room, undisturbed. Whenever Hakase tried to figure out what's bothering her, she always just ignores him or stays quiet as the night. He sighed, sighed of defeat. "I'll leave the food at the table then. But please do come down." Before stepping away from the door, he heard a soft mumbled of 'Hai' followed by an 'Arigatou'. He smiled and continues to walk away.

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feelings taking control_  
><em>Of me and I can't help it<em>_  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let her win now__  
><em>_Though you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know._

Kudo Shinichi, a 17 year-old high school student who puts the Metropolitan Police to shame; the kid who solves every crime that he encountered, the one who mysteriously went missing for months but now marching in the streets of Beika like there's nothing had happened. The wind rustled through the trees he passed by. The silence of the streets freed all the tension within him. Yes, tension and nervousness. It's the same feeling every time he tried to tell the truth to Ran, his best friend.

He walks along the streets of Beika while smiling once in a while thinking what would be their reaction if they saw him, but he suddenly stopped for some reasons. Shinichi's smile faded and started to think someone that has been an important part of his life when he was Conan. He became her best friend and almost inseparable. They understand each other, it's not because they share the same situation but they just become closer every moment that they spend together.

His eyes wandered in his surrounding and found a park. He smiled and walked towards a bench and sat down, plotted his back against the chair while his arms rest at the top of it. While admiring the stars above him, he closed his eyes and remembered every single moment with her. The teasing, the unforgettable sarcasm, strings of insults and cursing, and the fun they had with Hakase and the rest of the Tantei-dan. He laughed lightly as he remembered another moment with her.

_~Flashback~_

Hakase along with the three kids, the shrunken detective, Conan and the shrunken scientist Ai are in a camping site for their usual camping trip, which sometimes disturbed by screams of people who discovered dead bodies and loud sirens of police cars and ambulances if necessary. This camping trip was not different.

After a long exhausting haunt for evidences and proof in order to convict their suspect, they returned to their 'normal camping trip'. The boys set up the camp while the girls cut and boil and cook their dinner which Genta has his eye on since the moment they got down from Hakase's yellow beetle. After they ate their dinner heartily and half exhausted, they watched the stars while using the grass as their bed—for the kids at least. As usual the teenagers walk away instead of sticking around. They're at least 10 ft. away from the kids making them suspicious about their true relationship.

"You're a true death magnet." Ai said bluntly while Conan was setting himself into a relaxing position of lying down on the grass.

"Oi, oi, why so blunt?" he narrowed his eyes giving Ai a glare.

"Nothing. I just noticed." She replied with a small smirk on her face.

Conan let a small chuckle before settling down. "You noticed too much." There's something on his tone that made Ai turned her head towards his side and giving him a glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He lay on his side, his hand supporting his head and began flash the cockiest, biggest, insulting smile to Ai's face. Ai's face turned a little red and her heart began to pound while Conan totally ignore. He drew closer, almost nose to nose causing him to blush but he's focusing on what's his going to say. "That means you watch…me…too…much." With long pauses between the last 4 words. He breaks out a loud laugh and stands as fast as he can and stepped further away while Ai was left dumbfounded on her back. It took her a couple of minutes to absorb the words he said before chuckling mockingly.

"Yeah right."

"Come on. I know you do." He continued to tease her. She chose to ignore him and joined his laughter.

~_End of flashback~_

"Hah, that one was just priceless." He whispered to himself while letting out soft chuckles. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

_Incoming Call…_

_Edogawa Conan_

She was startled. She's not expecting him to call or have some connection with her after their transformation. She is expecting him to be with Ran by now and forgotten about her completely. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears off her eyes for some reasons and answered the phone. "What do you want?"

"You know, you could say 'hello' instead. It's pretty easy and pretty short too." He suggested with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you use it then?" She replied without a second thought.

"Touché."

Both of them fell in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Erm.."

"Really, Kudo-kun. What do you want?" She asked.

"I feel bad when I stormed off when I got the antidote the other day and did not even say thank you."

"So you still have conscience huh?" She teased, but her face turned a bit pink when she heard that he's grateful on what she had done.

"Maybe." They fell in silence once again.

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>there's so much I can't say<br>do you want me to hide the feelings  
>and look the other way<em>

_And I don't know  
>How to be fine when I'm not<br>'Cause I don't know  
>How to make a feeling stop<em>

They both embarrassed on what they would come up and say. Shinichi, who has been in love with Ran after all those year, has fallen into Shiho during their shrunken days. He took him ages to realize his feelings to Ran but his feeling towards Shiho doesn't. All the protecting and their journeys together brought him to her closer and become intimate. But he wants to convince himself that his feeling to Shiho is just a desperate need of… closer affection.

"Erm, I just wanna say, uhm, Shiho.."

Shiho is shocked when he said her first name which has a powerful meaning between teenagers. "Wait… What—"

"Just let me all right? You're not a stranger to me, you hear? I'm missing you already." He said with a very soothing voice. This behavior of his is not normal, but she decided to listen, smiling silently.

"Sorry to leave you now like this but, I promise that I'll talk to you everyday. So can you promise me one thing?"

"Yeah. It depends."

"Don't be so bitter. Come on."

"Right. Okay. What is it?" She sighed in defeat but she doesn't mind whatever his request will be. Hearing his earlier statement just made her night and she wouldn't wish for more.

"Don't avoid me. All right? It's making me sad every time you do that." He sounded like a child but he's serious.

Shiho laughed a little. "Okay. Don't cry now little boy."

Shinichi smiled. "I'll call you later. Bye.." By that he hung up.

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

He continued his nightly walk towards to Ran's house with his hands stuffed in his pockets. The agency is still lit from the office until the second floor of the agency. He knocked twice and then thrice, fearless and somewhat made up his mind. There's a sure look on his face. Ran opened the door.

"Hello." Shinichi said with a smile.

Her face showed an utter surprise. She hugged her but Shinichi is not fascinated that much. He did not move a muscle but whispered, "Just came by to say hi. I'm going. I'm sorry to make you wait so long." Instead of receiving a slap or a karate chop, he received an understandable sigh and a solemn reply. "I know. I forgive you. And I know why."

"Eh?" They did not break their hug.

"It's Ai-chan. I know everything you don't have to explain." Shinichi moved his hands and hugged her back. Though while Ran was saying those words made her cry but it's worth it. As long as Shinichi's happy, she's happy.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about this."

"It's all right. Go on. Don't let her waiting." He smiled warmly to her and bid his goodbye.

He ran as fast as he could until he reached the Professor's house. He was exhausted but happy nonetheless. He stopped for a moment at the Hakase's front door for a catch of breath and to stop his panting in order to look, 'cool'. Hakase illuminated him from his window going around the house where Shiho's bedroom is. "He finally found his sense." He whispered and chuckled lightly, not stopping Shinichi.

_This emptiness is killing me  
>I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken  
>I'm waiting here...<br>Been waiting here..._

Shiho's phone began to ring once again and it's from him again. She wondered what's does he wants right now, but she chose to be like this instead of crying every night and miss him so bad.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"You know what? I'm not gonna talk to you on the phone anymore." He said that like it is a good news and obviously confident.

Shiho almost got her heart broken into pieces. She's glad that she could manage find the words to response to what he just said. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You heard me. It's because…" she did not hear a word or a sound of cut a line but instead she heard a scratchy noises and rustling noises. She's confused and hurt. She wanted to shout out loud and what a jerk he has been! But she chose to be the quiet, cold one that doesn't care at all and keep all of she had heard and seen inside her.

"….it's because…" Shinichi spoke panting. "..it's because, I don't need the phone to talk to you. AND most importantly.." He paused for a moment "turn around." She did not want to obey him but she turned either way. The moment she turned around he was there; standing on the white top frame of her bedroom balcony with a smile, his left hand on his pocket and the other hand was on his phone holding onto to his ear. He closed his phone and jumped down from the frame.

"I don't need the phone to talk to you because I'll be here with you, to talk to you, and most importantly," He carried on walking inside her room. She's frozen on her feet. She can't talk but she's definitely listening. He grabbed her in her waist and pulled her closer. "To love you."

"Does that mean…"

"Why do you always have to question everything?"

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" She made a great come back and made them both burst out laughing.

She raise her both arms and made a loop around his neck. "But do you have to do that?" She asked him while they both sway from the soundless night.

"I think it was romantic. Do you think it was romantic?"

"Yeah. I think it was. I love you Kudo Shinichi."

"I love you more." And with that they sealed everything with a tender kiss.

_Just so you know  
>This feeling's taking control of me<br>And I can't help it  
>I won't sit around<br>I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all before I go  
>Just so you know<em>

_A/N: Wew, that does it. It took me 2 days to work this thing out. Well I hope you guys enjoy this ^^.. As you can see I ran out of ideas somewhere in the middle and in the end but I think it ended well. _

_So yeah, R&R please guys and thank you for reading my first song fic. ^^_


End file.
